


Summer Heat

by HDLynn



Series: The Woodmere Estate Series [2]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: 1930s AU, Domestic family fluff, F/M, Lemon, Longing, Relationship Fluff, Smut, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: After the confessions in the library, the reader and Ezra had some trouble finding time to be alone. Perhaps they might find time while out on a picnic one hot summer's afternoon.
Relationships: Cee & Ezra (Prospect 2018), Ezra (Prospect)/Reader
Series: The Woodmere Estate Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Summer Heat

Since that day in the library, Ezra and I had been thwarted in our endeavors, to finish what we’d started. There was always some little drama going on with the household and there’d been a couple days Ezra had to leave us on business. But I could be a patient woman, even if I didn’t like it.

Ezra had also decided to enroll Cee in the local art college. She could take some classes in art or writing and have the benefit of being taught at the university level as well as meet potential peers. She was still finishing up her high school education, but Ezra was quite sure she could handle both.

If anyone could talk the college into the scheme, it would be Ezra. The man was eloquent to be sure, but when he extolled the virtues of his daughter’s talents the man was unparalleled. It was adorable and he meant it completely earnestly. I was sure he would get his way with the college even though they were starting up in just two short weeks. It probably helped that he had the money to back up his requests.

All of this kept him away from the house. I knew he wasn’t avoiding me, the heated looks he exchanged with me were testament to that. But that didn’t fix the ache I felt in the pit of me as I lay in my bed alone at night when my own fingers just were not enough. Namely, because they weren’t Ezra’s.

So, as the week and summer drew faster to a close, Ezra proposed a plan at dinner one night. He told Cee and me that he was missing his girls (which drew an eye roll and smirk from Cee) and that, if we were both agreeable, he would have Cook pack up a picnic for us to enjoy the next day.

Cee had agreed to spend the afternoon with us two ‘love birds’, as she dubbed us, but only if Ezra agreed to a duel to the death with the badminton set. He, of course, had agreed and said he would make sure the set was packed up for tomorrow.

They proceeded to argue good-naturedly over who was going to be the winner of their planned duel before turning to me for my vote. I begged ignorance in the game of badminton, but when pressed again I couldn’t help picking Cee as my champion.

“I think it will be a hard-fought victory, but she just has more spunk than you, Mr. Carstone.” I said with a wicked grin.

Ezra couldn’t even be bothered to pretend to be miffed, and laughed, the sound warm and coming from deep in his belly.

“You cut me to the core, Dovey.” He said with a shit-eating grin. “Though, to be in the full light of lady truth, if I was not the other competitor, I would have to agree with you. I beg you to not advise Cee of this divulgement, for I cannot let her know that I think she will, in fact, best me. Presumably most soundly, as well. I do have to try and keep up appearances here,” he continued in an exaggerated stage whisper that was so over the top that even the often taciturn Cee could not help but giggle.

If George hadn’t walked in with the pineapple upside-down cake, which Cook had prepared in one of her big cast-iron skillets, I probably would have tried kissing Ezra right there at the table. The twinkle in his eyes over the sweet cake in front of him told me he knew it, too.

~*~

The next morning, I had put on one of my trusty floral blouses paired with an airy skirt that went a proper distance past my knees, while Cee had opted to wear one of her tailored short-sleeve shirt tucked into a pair of wide-legged pants that were en vogue. We met Ezra at the car and John, the driver, took us to a spot on the property that Ezra had effused as being both idyllic in its privacy and also the badminton set.

The day was warm and slightly breezy, perfect for our picnic. Cee and I spread a woven blanket over an acceptably level area as the sweet scent of the wild grasses and flowers enveloped us. The spot we picked was shaded by trees and nestled in a bit of a hollow that continued to slope down for a dozen feet to the flat area where Ezra and John were setting up the travel badminton set. He had already pulled off his summer jacket in anticipation of their match, he was taking this all very seriously in a humorous way.

“Are you still agreeable to start our duel, Cee?” Ezra called out from below, brandishing a racquet in his left hand, not unlike a sword. I couldn’t help but notice how the muscles in his arm and chest moved, even hidden by his shirtsleeves. Lord help me with how attracted I was to this man, it was unfair.

“Pa, why are you such a ninny?” Cee called back, making John and I sputter with laughter. Though John tried to more politely cover it up with a fit of fake coughing.

“Sounds like you might be relinquishing the thought of beating me at this jovial occupation?” Ezra asked gleefully.

Cee snorted.

“You wish,” she called back. She turned back to me, but I waved her away. I could more than handle setting the food out to be ready when she and her pa were done.

They decided together it was best for John to keep score since Cee said with a grin I was obviously biased since I had picked her to win last night. I think she knew in truth I was truly biased towards her competition, but she was a shrewd young lady and did not say such in-front of John. He was a good lad, but everyone in the household knew he was like a leaky sieve with information.

They decided that the winner would be chosen with the best out of three matches. I settled down to sit and leave the food where it was for the moment. I figured the first match would give me a good enough idea of how much time this was going to take.

Cee had started them off with a spirited volley that had both of them playing with a level of concentration the bordered on the absurd. It was a close call. Ezra was able to score the first point with a particularly skillful shot, but Cee quickly made up for it with a point for herself.

When it was Ezra’s turn to serve, he used the racquet to scoop the shuttlecock from the ground and bounced it a few times on the racquet. He then sent the shuttlecock rocketing straight up with a particularly sharp bounce and hit it over the net when it came falling back down. The efficiency and unwavering confidence of his movements caused desire to curl in me.

Even so, I couldn’t help laughing when Cee ended up trouncing him in their first round. She didn’t go easy on him just because he was down an arm, and I think Ezra preferred it that way. I wasn’t sure if they were going to make it the full three rounds with how quickly Cee was able to return most of Ezra’s serves, so I started setting out lunch.

Cook had packed a whole picnic luncheon for our little party. Cold fried chicken, egg salad sandwiches, a shredded slaw salad, homemade cookies, individual fruit pies, and a rather large Ther-Mo-Pack that had been chilling probably since last night and filled with multiple bottles of Coca-Cola. It was more food than we three, and John could eat for just lunch.

I heard a shriek of laughter and I smiled when I saw Cee celebrating her win only to had Ezra start chasing her around the net demanding a rematch. She soundly refused his demands and broke in a run towards me and the blanket.

She sat down, puffing from the exercise and eyes twinkling with humor. I passed her a cold, open soda and used the bottle opener, which had been also packed with the food, to open three others for myself, Ezra and John when they finally made it up to us. Ezra had demanded John eat with us instead of back at the car and the young man has easily acquiesced. There was no Butler George to have a silent conniption over the improperness of it.

Quickly, most of what had been packed were devoured, crumbs being what remained. The fresh air and exercise had made everyone very hungry, the cook had known what she was doing when she had packed so much.

“Pa, let’s have another round.” Cee pleaded when we finished.

“My dear Birdy, I do believe I have unfortunately partaken of too much lunch in a fit of gluttony. Those chocolate chip cookies were unfairly delightful.” Ezra moaned. “Perhaps John would be so kind as to oblige you in a game?”

Cee turned expectant eyes to John and I could see the poor lad was not about to refuse the blonde-haired teen. I’d have to watch that. John was a good young man, hard-working, but Cee was at a different stage in her life. She seemed much younger than him sometimes and yet also much older. She had plenty of time to figure out who she was before jumping into anything.

“Of course, Mr. Carstone, Miss Carstone.” John said, helping Cee up from the blanket and down towards the net.

Ezra and I both moved to sit closer than we had been before as we watched the two young people squaring off with their preferred racquets.

“You think Cee knows John is smitten with her?” I asked.

“Knowing my Birdy, she probably has some discernment of the idea,” Ezra mused. “But she seems content currently with her thirst for knowledge and I will admit to being rather pleased with that. I would prefer to have her as my little Birdy as a protracted amount of time as possible, though I do comprehend she is a young woman already.”

“They grow up quick.”

“Some quicker than others,” Ezra said, his tone turning dark in self-reflection. I knew he was back on the mountain again, how he had been brought into Cee’s life.

I pressed my hand to his and waited until he looked at me, his brown eyes uncharacteristically sharp with self-hatred.

“Maybe so, but you’re giving her the room to grow at her own pace now, Ezra. Don’t forget that, please?” I asked quietly.

The words softened his gaze and he brought my knuckles to his mouth to press a soft kiss to them, his mustache tickling my skin.

“I’ll do my uttermost, darling,” he drawled with a silly smile on his face, but I knew he meant it.

“Good,” I breathed out, and we just stared at each other a while longer before we looked to watch Cee crow in victory at having gotten the first point in her match against John.

“How you’ve turned up my world, my precious Dovey,” Ezra whispered, suddenly much closer than he had been before. He leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth before he settled to lay down on the picnic blanket next to me. I shifted and lay down, as well, so that my head nestled in the crook of his shoulder.

I could have sworn the man was purring, laying spread out in the sun like we were. The rhythm of his breathing, the beat of his heart under my hand, they lulled me into closing my eyes. Just for a minute, I promised myself as the breeze hypnotically rustled the grass.

~*~

I woke up completely disoriented. The sun was too bright so I turned my face and grumbled into Ezra’s chest. The smell of him, so familiar now, caused me to smile into his shirt. Ezra didn’t really wear cologne, but he smelled of a combination of the mild laundry soap the household used for washing and the pomade he used, which had the scent of light lemon and shaving soap. There was also something beneath all that, a deep muskiness that I found intoxicating and purely Ezra.

“Sleeping Beauty awakens.” Ezra teased as he traced patterns on my back.

“Noooo,” I said, his chest muffling my voice. “Don’t want to.”

He chuckled, nuzzling into me.

“But we’re all alone, Dovey. Now might be an agreeable time to rouse. While you were resting in the arms of Hypnos, I’ve had a copious amount time to envision what we might do to each other.”

It was at those last words I finally looked up from his chest, first to his face and then around us. It was still rather light out due to the season’s longer daylight hours. However, the sky was starting to deepen in its blue color and everyone else was indeed gone. The Bugatti, the badminton set, John and Cee had all disappeared. It was just Ezra, me, and the picnic basket left.

“Ezra! How long did you let me sleep?! Dear Lord, your arm must be all pins and needles! You should have woken me up.” I chided as I pushed to sit up.  
He had the audacity to tisk at me, even as he winced slightly as the blood rushing back into his arm.

“I could not bear to wake you when you were so peaceful to my consideration, so I sent Cee back with John in the car for dinner.” He said as he remained laying down on the blanket. “I didn’t mind the pain, it was a meager price to pay to have you in my embrace on such a resplendent day. You resembled how Titania must have appeared in her bower, your lashes kissing your cheeks in so sweet a manner.”

His words softened me. I took pity on him and his arm and started to try and massage feeling back into his hand. Though I still gave him a stern look that he just smirked at.

“You are so sentimental sometimes,” I scolded. I tempered my tone by pressing kisses to the calluses on the palm of his hand.

That small act caused him to let out a choked groan. I looked up at him with amusement and saw he was quite undone and struggling to keep his breaths steady.

“How long have you been waiting for me to wake up, Ezra Carstone?” I asked, pulling out the stern teacher voice I sometimes had to use on students.

He looked uncomfortably aroused and slightly embarrassed at the fact. He muttered an answer I couldn’t make out. I was thoroughly amused at his vexation with himself. 

“What was that?”

“I’m not certain of the exact length of time, an hour perhaps?” he repeated clearly this time, but his voice was ragged. I had noticed by now that he had started to grow hard in his trousers.

I moved languidly, the heat of the afternoon making me slow as thick syrup, and swung a leg over his trim waist. I settled with my knees on either side of him, my skirt and slip riding up high on my legs. I could feel his arousal against my inner thigh, hot and thick even through his clothes and the fabric of my panties.  
I palmed his cock through his pants as I leaned down to kiss him deeply, dragging a growl out of him. I couldn’t help but playfully nip at his plush bottom lip as well, which seemed to unravel him even more.

“Is this one of the things you were thinking about while I was sleeping?” I asked as I continued to tease him through his clothing before nipping again his bottom lip.

“Fu-ck,” Ezra stuttered out as he tried to buck into my hand harder and his left hand grasped at my hip for better leverage. “Yes, fuck! I’ve been thinking of you all week. To finally be able to make love to you, to fuck you.”

I flushed at the obscenities and his ardent honesty, I was able to so easily and quickly draw out it of him. I wanted to undo him even further.

My fingers rushed to undo his belt and give me better access to his cock. He hissed with pleasure as I took him in hand. I gave a couple gentle pumps to his length until he was fully erect before pressing him to my core with just the satin of my panties between us. I had quickly grown wet with my own arousal and he could feel it through the thin fabric.

“God, Dovey. You’re dripping wet for me.” Ezra ground out, his hand flexing on my hip again but not trying to force me to go faster. “I need to be in you.”

“Soon, darling,” I crooned as I kept his cock pressed against my cunt. Rocking against him, I braced my hands on his stomach, feeling the softness of it through his shirt. I bit my lip when the head of his cock brushed against my clit, feeling completely wanton at the moan that slipped past my lips anyways. A particularly good angle had me shuddering against him and I felt my core clench over emptiness. I needed him finally inside me just as bad as he wanted inside me.

“Exquisite,” Ezra whispered as he reached up to push a wayward strand of hair behind my ear. I looked down at him, my heart squeezing tight at the sight of his face, the way his hair had started to become mussed, how the sun danced over his blond strip. I turned my head to press another kiss to his palm.

Pulling away just enough to be able to push aside my panties from my wet curls, I lined myself up with Ezra and slowly lowered myself onto his twitching member. His cock was filling me so thoroughly I had to pause after just the first few inches, leaving me huffing with the effort of trying to take him in. I had other lovers before, but it had been some time and Ezra was larger than I was ready for. He felt me tense up in discomfort.

“Hey,” he said, but I couldn’t even look at him, I was so overwhelmed that even the sweat that dripped down my back was overstimulating. I couldn’t help but shudder. “Hey, darling. You can slow down, I don’t want you to be hurting.”

“Doesn’t hurt.” I ground out in frustration with myself as I tried to focus back on his face. “You’re just so big. I don’t. I can’t.”

He shushed me, his brown eyes watching me carefully even as dilated with want as they were.

“Here, darling girl. Come rest on me for a moment.”

Ezra carefully guided me until I was chest to chest with him and I hid my face in his neck trembling like a skittish animal. He took great care that, while changing position, he didn’t accidentally force himself in deeper than what I could currently handle. He had so much more control than the young men I had fumbles with in college. He might want to continue on badly, but he wanted this to be good for me, as well. How had I found a man such as him?

He peppered my face with soft kisses and filled my ears with cloying words until I was able to find myself again. The heat pooling in me when his words started to lean more towards the lewd causing me to grow even slicker than before.

Kissing his jaw, I braced myself against his chest again and started to carefully rock myself down on his cock, taking a little more of him each time until he was finally fully seated within me. Both of us remained still for a few moments, reveling in finally being fully together until that feeling alone wasn’t enough anymore.

“Ezra, you feel so good,” I whined, before grinding down and starting up a regular rhythm. His hips snapped up in time with me, hitting a place so deep in me it caused me to gasp. His fingers dug hard into my soft flesh, he would probably leave bruises to be found later.

“You’re so tight, so fu-fucking good. Dovey, you look splendid on my cock.” Ezra growled as I rolled my hips against him.

“You going to cum for me, darling?” he asked, reaching between us and started working my clit in tight circles. All I could do was nod my head vigorously and sob in response, my body readying to be flung off the edge of the orgasm building in me. I was getting closer every time he bucked into that place inside me, each thrust timed with his thumb on me. He kept drawing out gasps and moans from me. The sounds we were making were so lewd to me and yet I didn’t care.

My legs wanted to already give out, but I forced myself to keep going, my rhythm had quickly become erratic with how close I was. My hands grasped onto his suspenders for some kind of support.

“That’s right, darling,” he whispered. “Let go for me.” With one particularly rough swipe of his thumb, I came so suddenly all I could do was silently gasp for air as my walls clenched like a vice around his cock.

I collapsed onto his chest as I came down from my high, even as I became aware of Ezra still fucking up into me with an urgent but stuttering pace. He was close, as well. Disregarding the overstimulation I was feeling, I ground back down onto him, keening at the feel of him.

“Where? Where do you want?” was all Ezra was able to gasp out.

“In me, Ezra, cum in me.”

He groaned out my name through clenched teeth like a prayer as his hips stuttered a few more times before I felt his cock twitching inside me, hot and filling me.

I finally let myself collapse on his chest, my limbs had turned into jelly. Neither of us had the energy to disconnect ourselves, his cock starting to soften inside me.

Breathing heavily, I nuzzled my face into his neck as Ezra pressed lazy kisses into my hair.

“God, Dovey,” he said. “You’re going to kill me.”

“Didn’t I already?” I teased, unable to keep the snort from coming out before I could even tell the joke. “Did we not just experience la petite mort?”

Ezra groaned at my horrible pun, but I knew he liked it despite himself. He then leaned over and made use of some of the cloth napkins Cook had packed for the picnic to clean us up, partially to my horror when I realized that the staff would have to wash them. He was amused at my distress.

“Don’t agonize about it, Dovey,” he said. “I’ll wrap them up in the blanket. It all is full of grass stains so it needed to be washed at any rate. We can even go in the house through the back and toss them into the machine ourselves.”

“Alright,” I said with a shy smile. I knew he was trying to be conciliatory and I appreciated it even though I was embarrassed. I didn’t want my aunt or any of the rest of the household to deal with the direct aftermath of our coupling.

“Here,” he said as he sat back down beside me reaching to grab one of the remaining soda bottles. I was about to offer to open it for him when he just appeared to flick the cap off with his thumb, it flying to land at our feet on the blanket, and he handed the open bottle to me.

“Have I told yet today how you how attractive you are?” I couldn’t help asking as I took a sip.

“Well, I do think you communicated that sentiment in a very pleasurable way today,” he with a smirk. “Though I must concede to you opening the bottle was not but a trick.” Even as his words made me flush thinking of activities he was referring to, Ezra showed me the extra cap he had still in his hand.

“I merely used a combination of an embarrassingly lengthy amount of practice and the use of physics to my benefit to take the cap off rather than purely by my own strength. I will hope, though, that you won’t have reason to question my endurance, especially when it comes to you.” Then, he proceeded to show me how he leveraged the cap off of the second bottle with his makeshift tool being held by his thumb as a type of lever.

“Somehow, I’m even more impressed?” I mused as we both drank the now slightly warm sodas. Ezra had obviously gone to great lengths to be as independent as he could be even with one arm. It spoke of his stubborn nature but also his need for self-sufficiency. It had to have been hard to relearn how to do normal tasks others didn’t even think about twice after he lost his arm. It probably was still hard some days, he was just better at hiding any frustrations with himself and his limitations.

“We probably should start heading back before it gets dark, or your aunt will have my head.” Ezra teased.

I didn’t want to leave this spot, but I knew he was right.

“We can walk slow, right? I might be a little wobbly after our activities.” I teased back.

“We can go as fast or as slow as you want to darling,” Ezra said before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. As I closed my eyes and pulled him in closer to me again to deepen the kiss, I knew he wasn’t just talking about walking back to Woodmere.

~*~*~


End file.
